Mount
:See mount (disambig) for a less gigantic list with specific lists. Mounts are a much sought after form of transportation in which players ride atop the backs of various more or less exotic beasts (or machinations). Warlocks, paladins and death knights can learn to summon mounts as a class perk. The new Alliance Worgen have a race skill Running Wild that they will get att level 20. Mounted travel is almost always faster than walking/running (some vanity mounts such as Sea Turtle (mount) provide no speed benifit on the ground). World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade introduced flying mounts in select areas, which further increased the maxium possible player movement speed. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm opened up all of Azeroth to flying mounts. Mounts were generally expensive in the past, but their prices have been reduced while the training to ride them increased in order to compensate. However, some mounts do not cost any gold or other currencies (such as honor points) and will drop at very low rates from bosses in instances such as Stratholme, Zul'Gurub, Tempest Keep, Magisters' Terrace, Sethekk Halls, Karazhan, and Utgarde Pinnacle. There are numerous other methods to obtain mounts as well, such as class quests, completing achievements, and even playing the Trading Card Game. Mounts have a 1.5 second cast time, which will be interrupted by taking any damage, moving, or entering combat. Mounts also have a special emote that can be seen by either jumping (the key by default) while not moving or performing the /mountspecial slash command. For example hawkstriders will shriek and horses will rear up on their hind legs. Available mounts The tables below are separated based on mount source, such as purchase requirements, killing specific creatures, participating in world events, completing achievements or more. Racial mounts Class-specific mounts PvP mounts PvP mounts can be obtained by exchanging honor points or other world PvP currency. For Arena rewards, see the Arena section. Quest reward mounts Some laborious or involved quest chains reward mounts. Faction reward mounts As a reward for gaining high reputation standing with various factions, players can purchase mounts. Such high reputation is a function of large quantities of time. Rare drop mounts Rarely, specific creatures will drop a mount as a reward. If the mount drops, only one mount will appear per kill, no matter the size of the party or raid killing the creature. Also, mounts may rarely be inside other containers rewarded for doing other objectives. Guaranteed drop mounts A guaranteed drop mount will result in one mount being awarded upon killing the specified creature under the condition listed, regardless of the size of the party or raid. For mounts rewarded such that everyone who completes the achievement gets the mount, see the "Achievements" section. There is no direct achievement for killing the Time-Lost Proto-Drake; the hard part is actually finding the drake alive. So far, all these mounts were introduced in Wrath of the Lich King. Crafted mounts Dalaran mounts in Dalaran sells mounts to all comers, with no requirements outside of gold or emblems. Argent Tournament mounts A major draw of the Argent Tournament is the large quantity of mounts rewarded in exchange for s. Aquatic mounts quest rewards}} Aquatic mounts confer a slight increase in swim speed, but move no faster than walking while on land. Aquatic mounts do not give their riders the ability to breathe underwater, so plan accordingly with one of appropriate items or abilities. Achievement system mounts These mounts are obtainable by completing certain achievements. As part of completing the achievement, the mount will be mailed directly to the player. Holiday mounts Outside of game mounts The mounts in previous sections are acquired using solely in-game means. The mounts that follow require some real-world interactions, such as getting a rare loot card in the TCG, going to BlizzCon, or purchasing mounts from the Blizzard Store. Trading Card Game mounts All the TCG mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on a loot card, then they can be purchased from in Booty Bay. Blizzard Store mounts Mounts are also available from Blizzard Store. They function exactly like Pet Store-purchased pets do: all characters on the account will get mail from with the mount attached. BlizzCon mounts The BlizzCon Mounts comes from the BlizzCon Welcome packages. The mounts must first be unlocked using a code found on the Blizzard Convention Card, the NPC's for unlocking the mounts can be found in Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar if you are Horde or in Forlorn Cavern, Ironforge if Alliance. Recruit a friend mounts These mounts are obtainable by recruiting a friend with the Recruit-A-Friend program. No longer available mounts Arena System reward mounts At the end of each Arena season, the top 0.5% of teams in the 3v3 and 5v5 bracket each battlegroup are rewarded with a 310% speed flying mount. Such mounts are inherently time-limited and are not currently available. Removed from game mounts These mounts are no longer obtainable in the game. Flying mounts in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms or Far Sight, it is possible to see why Flying Mounts are not allowed in the old world until the Cataclysm expansion hits.]] At BlizzCon 2009 it was revealed that flying mounts will be available in some form to use in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms with the release of the next expansion, titled Cataclysm. Blizzard officials had previously stated that it was unlikely that they would allow flying mounts in these continents since doing so would require them to redesign the continents with flying mounts in mind. Prior to Cataclysm, the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor were unsuitable for flying mounts; there were visual glitches like mountains and high buildings whose tops cannot be seen, and places where the terrain abruptly changes from one tileset to another, creating a grossly unrealistic appearance in some areas. There are also zones which should have been there lore-wise but were empty and unfinished. With the expansion, rebuilding the continents is precisely what zone developers did, which explains why flying in those continents became possible. Mount class examples Scaling mounts There are a few mounts available that scale in speed and flight capability based on the rider's Riding skill and location. Such mounts are rewards from holidays or outside-of-game items and are designed to be usable regardless of level or skill. That said, they only change capabilities during the action of mounting. For instance: mount up in a non-flying area of Dalaran to have a land mount, as expected. Then, ride into Krasus' Landing. The mount will not automatically turn into a flying mount. So, dismount and remount to fly away. ;Notes Vanity mounts Vanity mounts only exist to put the player on a mount. They confer no bonuses to movement speed, and thus require no riding skill. The two vanity mounts are the , a fairly common reward for completing daily quests during Hallow's End, and the , available from the TCG. See also * Riding skill * List of mounts for a full list of mounts * Transportation category for a detailed list of methods of transportation in WoW. * If you want to get a head start, read a Guide for Preparing to Buy a Mount. * Locations of fixed devices throughout Azeroth, including where to purchase mounts. Patch history Cataclysm * or awarded for winning 75, 150, or 300 rated battlegrounds.}} * }} * Wrath of the Lich King * }} * * * Zarhym |accessdate=2009-07-11 |url=http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=18331430652&pageNo=1&sid=1#1}} mount is now 1.5 seconds, down from 3 seconds. ** Apprentice Riding (Skill 75): Can now be learned at level 20 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 20 directing them to the riding trainer. ** Journeyman Riding (Skill 150): Can now be learned at level 40 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 40 directing them back to the riding trainer. ** Expert Riding (Skill 225): Can now be learned at level 60 for from trainers in Honor Hold or Thrallmar. Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold for Alliance; Thrallmar for Horde). Flight speed at this skill level has been increased to 150% of run speed, up from 60%. ** Artisan Riding (Skill 300): Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold or Valiance Expedition for Alliance; Thrallmar or Warsong Offensive for Horde). ** Flying over Dalaran and Wintergrasp is now possible so long as players keep a healthy distance above the ground.}} **The ravasaur trainer has returned to Un'Goro and will offer to help Horde players raise and train a as a mount... if they can survive the creature's deadly poison. * * * Burning Crusade * .}} * , the flight master in Shattrath City, now has a quest for characters who are level 70 and do not yet have a riding skill of 225. The quest will direct a character to visit the appropriate riding instructor in Shadowmoon Valley so that the player will know where they can purchase the skill necessary to use a flying mount.}} * * * each.}} Classic * * items and items that summon swift mounts are now items.}} * * * * * " reputation status with that race in order to do so. Mounts of the opposing faction are not available for purchase.}} * ability, due to the availability of Kodo mounts! Tauren players can purchase the Kodo mount at Bloodhoof village.}} Notes * Mounts have a special emote they can do: This can be invoked while motionless on the ground, either by the /mountspecial slash command, or by pressing the key * Flying mounts can perform a loop! Press Pitch Up or Pitch Down (normally and ) while in flight to perform a loop. On a macintosh, the key, or the combination (on the laptop) will start it. * Additionally, while in a loop, you can use your strafe keys. * Mounts that allow passengers (the two choppers, the , the and ) allow other characters to ride as passengers. Currently, the only flying mount that allows passengers is the Recruit-A-Friend mount, the . References External links ;News ;Info ;Old )}} )}} da:Mount de:Reittiere es:Montura fr:Monture Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft mounts Category:flying on a mac